She's Gone
by RMNicki
Summary: When Clary makes the decision to hide from the Shadow Hunter world, and runs to a past friend -Michael Baton- for cover, it isn't long before Jace, Alec and Isabelle find out that this man might be just as dangerous if not more dangerous than any demon they've ever faced. Rated T for Now. (Takes place in City of Ashes, right after Simon is turned into a vampire!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters, but this is my writing and should not be used without my knowing/permission.  
Thank you! Enjoy!**

(Takes place after Simon is just turned into a vampire in City of Ashes.)  
**Clary**  
I lay in bed for an hour, but sleep refused to come.  
I could hear Jace's soft piano playing through the walls, but that wasn't what was keeping me awake. I couldn't stop thinking of Simon, leaving Luke's, for a house that no longer felt like home to him, of the despair in Jace's voice as he said _I want to hate you,_ and of Magnus, not telling Jace the truth: that Alec did not want Jace to know about his relationship because he was still in love with him. And for some reason I kept thinking of Michael. Michael Baton. I couldn't get him out of my head…I knew that I didn't belong here…with Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. I hadn't gotten the training that they had, and although I was the daughter of one of the best shadow hunters that lived, that didn't make me any different. I had no training, not much knowledge of the nephilim world… I felt like a fool. I, so badly wanted to return to my old life, and at the same time there was something holding me back. I wanted an exciting edge to my life, but I wanted it to be something I understood.  
And, that was where Michael came in. When I was 14, Michael was 20. He'd approached me after school one day, offering me a place in his business. As a 14 year old, I didn't understand a lot of the stuff that was entailed when it came to peddling or drugs. So, I'd fallen right into his trap. I'd been a part of his circle –Hah, the irony- I thought to myself sarcastically.  
I'd helped him sell his drugs, helped him get the money, and wrangle people in. It was a tricky, shady, dangerous business. Possibly just as dangerous as the shadow hunter world. But, where Jace, Alec and Isabelle used knives and weapons, Michael, me and the 5 others used guns. He'd taught me at a young age to use his colorful collection.

I took a deep breath, tears building behind my eyes. But there was a building anxiety…I wanted out of this life, and I knew that Michael could offer me the protection and the shield that was necessary when it came to hiding from the others.  
I took a deep breath, and pulled out my phone, suddenly grateful that I hadn't deleted Michael's #. I just hoped that it was still the same, and that he hadn't changed it.  
I put the phone to my ear, and listened nervously as the tone rang on,  
_Ramirez. _Came the familiar voice, that had been a balm for my fears when I was young for so long.  
"Is that your new name, Michael?" I asked softly.  
There was a nearly unnoticeable pause,  
_Excuse me?_  
"It's Clary…or Clarissa." I said, correcting myself, again another pause,  
_Baby girl?!_ He asked.  
I smiled slightly, "Yes."  
_What can I do for you, baby girl?_  
"Something bad has happened Michael…" I whispered, "I need your protection, I want back in."  
_Are you in danger, baby girl?_  
"Kind of." I whispered, knowing perfectly well that Michael had a soft spot for me.  
_Where are you?_  
I jumped as I heard someone coming down the hall,  
"¿Puedes hablarme en español? Alguien está fuera de mi puerta. No quiero que ellos sepan lo que está pasando."  
(Can you talk to me in Spanish? Someone's outside my door. I don't want them knowing what is going on.)  
I said into the phone, figuring that it was best to keep this conversation under the radar.  
_Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte niña?_  
(Yes. Do you want me to come pick you up, baby girl?)  
I caught my breath as my door opened, and Isabelle walked in,  
"Is everything okay, Clary?" She asked, eyeing me carefully.  
"Uh yeah." I replied, "I'm just talking to an old friend." I turned back to the call,  
"¿Me podría recoger en la estación de gas en la 72? No quiero dar propina a la gente de que estoy viviendo con."  
(Could you pick me up at the gas station on 72nd? I don't want to tip the people off that I'm living with.) I replied to Michael.  
Isabelle leaned against the door jam, listening intently.  
_En el camino de la niña. Esté listo en una hora. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?_  
(On our way baby girl. Be ready in an hour. What are you hiding from?)  
"Sólo algunas personas."  
(Just some people.) I replied, sneaking a glance at Isabelle, who was still watching me, carefully.  
_¿Es necesario cambiar su apariencia?  
_(Do we need to change your appearance?)  
I closed my eyes, against the tears, nodding, then voiced my answer,  
"Probablemente."  
(Probably.)  
_Brown, tinte de pelo Negro o rubio? (_Brown, Black, or Blonde hair dye?)  
"No me importa," I answered._  
Estaremos allí en cuarenta. No llevar nada consigo, sólo te despacio. Yo te apoyo. Te llevaremos ropa nueva y un nuevo teléfono, deja el tuyo no.  
_(We'll be there in forty. Don't bring anything with you, it'll only slow you down. I'll support you. We'll get you new clothing, and a new phone, leave yours there.)  
"Estaré allí pronto, Ramírez ... gracias."  
(I'll be there soon, Ramirez...thank you.)  
Then the phone call was over.  
I hung up and faced Isabelle,  
"I didn't know you could speak fluent Spanish, Clary."  
"I can."  
"What was it about?"  
"It was just an old friend, I found his number in the closet. I'd lost it a couple years back. He was surprised to hear from me."  
"You didn't sound to happy." She countered.  
"His mother died. I was close to her, and I just found out." I lied smoothly.  
Isabelle didn't look completely sold, but she didn't question any further.  
"Was there something you needed?" I asked, softly.  
"No. Jace just said that he heard you walking around, then talking to someone, he was worried."  
_And he sent you because he doesn't want to face me himself._ I thought sourly.  
"I'm fine." I said gently, and she nodded slowly, and backed out of the room. I was careful to be quieter after that. I changed clothes quickly. Changing into a dark pair of jeans, a black v-neck and tennis shoes, then tied my hair up so that I would be more capable of trekking through the woods easier. I locked my bedroom door silently, then with a second thought, took out my stele and carved a locking rune into it.  
It wouldn't hold them back for long, but I needed all the time I could get.  
I looked around the room one more time and took out a piece of paper, and wrote, _  
Don't look for me.  
I'm safe, I'm sorry.  
_I sat it on the bed, and stabbed into the comforter with my stele to keep it in place to signify to them that I was done, and that I wasn't out hunting demons on my own. I left my phone beside it.  
I opened my window, and took a deep breath, tears rolled down my cheeks, ruthlessly. I was leaving behind, Luke, my mom, Simon, Isabelle, Alec…..Jace.  
I forced the thoughts out of my mind and climbed out of the window. I needed to be fast.  
~*~*~

Finding my way in the darkness wasn't as hard as I figured it would be. I knew these woods well, I had an advantage when it came to knowing my surroundings. I wasn't sure when the others would figure out my absence, but I was close now.  
"Baby Girl!" I heard as I trekked up to the gas station.  
I smiled sadly, "Michael."  
He wrapped his arm around my waist,  
"You're gettin old." I taunted, smiling up at him.  
"I'm only 21 baby girl!" He said, and swatted me.  
"Ow!" I whined, and he smiled. "We should probably get going." I whispered to him, "I don't know how far behind me they are."  
His blue took on a new seriousness, "We can protect ourselves."  
"No…I don't want the people following me to be hurt. I just don't want to be a part of their world anymore." I said.  
He studied me for a second, "Like you didn't want to be a part of mine."  
"You know it wasn't personal." I said gently. He sighed,  
"I know."  
I leaned up on tip toes and kissed him, he paused, shocked then returned it.  
This was the soft spot. It was illegal. I knew that. I knew it well.  
"Can we go?" I asked, forcing more tears back,  
"Yeah." He replied, softly, keeping his arm around me, "Let's. Mary's excited to see you, they all are."  
"Mary's there?!" I asked excitedly, he smiled,  
"Yes, you two can reek havoc once more."  
_Finally, something good happens._ I thought to myself, then climbed into the back of his car.  
~*~*~

**Jace**  
"Jace! Alec!" Isabelle cried, running back into the living room,  
"Clary's gone!"  
"Gone?" I asked, standing.  
She handed over a slip of paper, Clary's stele and her cell phone.  
_Don't look for me.  
I'm safe, I'm sorry._

"Alec, where's Magnus?" I asked,  
"I'm here." Magnus said walking in from the kitchen, "Before you even ask, as far as I can tell, she's in the city still. She's under the influence which makes it nearly impossible to see her."  
"Under the influence?" I asked, my hands curling into fists.  
"Heroine." Magnus replied, then further explained, "It's a highly addictive drug in the mundane world. It can be inhaled or injected, and when it is it acts like morphine but is accompanied by a warm rush, and an 'other worldly feeling' as some abusers put it. It can be extremely damaging to the body, and since it's so…unpredictable, it's much easier to overdose on, and can easily become deadly."  
"I. Am. Going. To kill her." I growled.

**~*~*~  
What do you guys think? I know this is a short chapter, but it was more of a prologue to give you guys a taste. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see if continuing it is a good idea! I personally, **_**hope**_** you guys liked, because I'm enjoying writing it!**

-RMNicki-


	2. Appearances Aren't Always What They Seem

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or any of its characters, but this **_**is**_** my writing, and should **_**not**_** be used without my permission.  
Thank you! Enjoy! **_

Review of Last Chapter: (**Jace)**  
"Alec, where's Magnus?" I asked, "I'm here." Magnus said walking in from the kitchen, "Before you even ask, as far as I can tell, she's in the city still. She's under the influence which makes it nearly impossible to see her." "Under the influence?" I asked, my hands curling into fists. "Heroine." Magnus replied, then further explained, "It's a highly addictive drug in the mundane world. It can be inhaled or injected, and when it is it acts like morphine but is accompanied by a warm rush, and an 'other worldly feeling' as some abusers put it. It can be extremely damaging to the body, and since it's so…unpredictable, it's much easier to overdose on, and can easily become deadly." "I. Am. Going. To kill her." I growled.  
~*~*~

**Clary**

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.  
_This is the right choice. This is the right choice. This is the right choice._  
"You look tense baby girl." Michael said form the front seat.  
I let out a shaky breath, "I'm okay."  
We stopped at a stoplight, and he reached down into the floor of the passenger seat, and pulled out a black package.  
"Here." He said, "Do you remember how?"  
"Kind of." I murmured, wanting to get rid of the nagging, painful emotions. I had worked so hard to rid myself of the addiction, but…I wanted it so badly right now, and it was sitting _right_ in front of me. Tears filled my eyes with the conflict, but it only pushed me to further do it.  
"Good girl." He said as I pulled out the needle, and set the dose up. I put it between my teeth and tied the tourniquet, and took the needle back out and prepared to inject it.  
"Don't hold you breath." He said, "Take deep breaths."  
"I thought that was only when you were smoking it." I replied, taking a deep breath.  
He smiled, "No. You need to relax your muscles so that it can move through you easier. You'll get the high faster."  
I nodded, it made sense.  
I pressed the needle deep into my arm and whimpered, I'd never liked this part, but the rush of pure bliss afterwards was more than worth it. I sighed, and sagged slightly. I felt a deep pang of regret at first…I'd been sober for two years. Before that, I hadn't known any better, but now I did. And, it didn't matter.  
"Baby," Michael said, reaching back, the car swerved slightly as he pulled the needle out.  
"Don't leave them in, you know better than that."  
"Mhm." I murmured, incoherently.  
He chuckled and straightened out the wheel. "30 more minutes baby, we'll be home."  
I sighed, and closed my eyes.  
~*~*~

**Jace**  
I sat at the piano stool, face in my hands feeling absolutely worthless.  
"Why?" I asked pointlessly looking up, the rest of the room was filled with silence.  
"Did you know she had a drug problem?" Isabelle asked softly.  
"She doesn't." I replied, stonily.  
"She does." Magnus said, walking into the living room, "The dosage she took is that of an experienced user. Maybe she wasn't using when she met you guys, but she has in the past. She's not a beginner, but as soon as she's sober again, I should be able to give you guys an idea of where she is. I won't be able to give you an exact location, but something close_ should_ help."  
"It will." Alec replied, meeting Magnus's eyes.  
Magnus nodded,  
"There has to be a connection here with someone for her." Isabelle said quietly,  
"There is." Luke said, walking from his room, his eyes were red as if he'd been crying.  
"When she was 14, some guy found her after school. He's a drug dealer, she was 14." Luke ran his hand over his face, "He was using her to sell the drugs. She refused to let him go, said she loved him. He got her hooked, but we –her mom & I- had her hospitalized, and she got clean and left him. Apparently…she's gone back to him."  
"Why? Why would she do that?" I asked, angrily. His eyes fell on me, "Because Michael protects her, gives her relief through drugs. He's _familiar_, unlike the rest of her world right now. But that mixed with Valentine stalking around…it's not a good mix. We need to find her."  
~*~*~

**Clary**  
Michael pulled open the cab door beside me and I let out a mumbled sigh,  
"We're home baby." He said.  
"Okay." I stood, and stumbled for a second, before finally gaining my footing again. Michael kept a strong grip on my arm as he lead me towards the entrance to the building. The familiar different colored lights of the loft of the abandoned hotel took my breath away as they always had.  
"Clariiiiisa!" Mary cried, grabbing me in her arms, I laughed as she spun me,  
"Damn Michael, you got her high already?" Mary asked,  
"Yeah, yeah he did." I replied, and Michael laughed, "Thanks for throwing me under the bus baby girl. Here," He said, handing a walmart bag to Mary.  
"What is this?" She asked,  
"Hair dye, contacts, tanning oil. We need to change her appearance."  
The 19 year old woman looked at her, "What are you running from?"  
"Just some people." I replied.  
She nodded, but didn't probe.  
The others stood…well, those who weren't passed out and hugged me, two others introduced themselves.  
"I'm the youngest." I smiled sarcastically, "_Wonderful."_  
"Just like always!" Mary said, "Come on." She smiled, and grabbed scissors from the kitchen.  
"Oh nooo." I moaned as she dragged me into the bathroom.

…..  
I climbed out of the shower, dressed in a towel,  
"Okay. Sit." Mary said, pointing to the stool.  
I sat on the stool facing away from the mirror as she had instructed, and she pulled out the scissors and went at it after adding a leave-in conditioner.  
First she cut, and by the feel of it, my hair was now just past my shoulder blades.  
Then she dried, and straightened.  
"You always did love making me over." I smiled.  
"And, I still do." She replied, she straightened bangs over my forehead, they brushed my eyebrows when I moved.  
"That'll be a change." I murmured absently.  
She smiled, "A really cute change!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Look up at me." She said, I recognized this part.  
"What color are they?" I asked as she pressed contacts gently into my eyes.  
"They're beautiful is what they are. Michael chose nicely, they're a really pretty shade of baby blue."  
Make up was next. She colored my eye-lids and brow bones in shades of brown before applying eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.  
She sighed, "I envy your complexion."  
She took out a small pink box and pulled on sterile gloves. I turned to look at her my eyes wide.  
"What are those for?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Look at the wall." She said, "I'm going to pierce you."  
"No, no, no, no." I said, beginning to stand.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes." She replied, "if not now, I'll wait till you get high and pass out and do it then. It'll hurt more when you wake up though, because you won't have been expecting it."  
"This is misuse." I pouted, but turned back to the wall, she smiled victoriously,  
"It is indeed. Sorry baby girl, but this is gonna hurt."  
~*~*~

**Jace  
**"She's coming out of it." Magnus said, walking back into the living room. I hadn't moved in the past hour and a half.  
"I can give you an idea of where she is."  
I stood, "Where?"  
"The Bronx." He said. "It's seedy –as expected- but it's also big, she's with a group of people in a loft in an abandoned hotel off of 39th. However, there are plenty of abandoned houses, apartments and to be completely honest, I'm not completely sure if it _is _a hotel."  
"What aren't you saying?" Alec asked.  
Magnus sighed, "Even if you do find the building, you won't be entering if Michael doesn't want you to. He's the owner."  
"Is he mundane?" I asked, bored.  
"Yes. A mundane with a lot of guns and a lot of training, and…so does Clary."  
"A lot of training?" Isabelle asked blankly, Magnus nodded,  
"I went through her past, I had access to her memories because I spent a lot of time erasing the ones her mother instructed. You guys are right, she doesn't have the training you guys have with knives, runes and…whatever else you _shadow hunters_ use. But, she's a killer shot."

"Do you think she would shoot at us?" Alec asked.  
"She wouldn't-" I began, but was cut off by Magnus,  
"No. Jace is right, she wouldn't. But, I don't think she could stop Michael from doing it before he put a bullet in her brain. And she would absolutely try."  
"We could draw runes to hide ourselves?" Isabelle suggested.  
Magnus looked momentarily lost, "You guys can do that?"  
Alec smirked, "So…you _don't_ know everything?"  
"I have _no idea_ how I _didn't_ know that."  
"Because half demons and demons can see through it. Only mundanes can't."  
Magnus nodded, "Good Luck."  
~*~*~

**Clary **

"OhmyGod Mary!" I cried, as she shoved yet another needle through me.  
"Done." She said, stepping back to admire her work.  
My earlobes were pierced in two places, my cartilage done on right right side, and the left side of my noise had a blue gem in it that brought out the color of my eyes. She'd put a numbing agent on them and handed me a lit cigarette, which I put to my lips.  
"That will help with the pain." She said, expertly.  
"Thanks." I murmured quietly, reaching up to touch my nose. Mary slapped my hand away,  
"Don't touch." She said. I sighed, "You enjoy hurting me."  
She smiled, "Depends on the reason." She said.  
"Here hang on, I'm gonna get you something more uncomfortable." She said, and left.  
I stood, looking at myself, standing in only a bra and underwear, my ears and nose pierced, my hair brown, my eyes blue.  
I was different. I wasn't…_me. _Tears filled my eyes, but I forced them back and took another drag on the cigarette.  
Good.  
Mary walked back in and handed me a blue T-shirt.  
"This should cover you mostly, it's Michael's."  
"Thanks." I replied softly, pulling it over my head and walking out.  
"Presenting the _new_ Clarissa Fray!" Mary pretend-announced.  
"Niiice." Michael purred as he walked in the door, the others clapped.  
"She stabbed me with needles." I pouted.  
Michael stepped forward and grabbed me by the back of my head, and the small of my back, pulling me to him, he crashed his lips to mine.  
"I think it's hot."

_**~*~*~  
Here's the second chapter for you guys! I know it's kind of short, but I still hope you enjoyed! Please, Let me know what you think! Your opinions matter a lot to me!  
~*~*~**_


	3. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters, but I do own this writing and it should not be used without my permission!  
Thank you!**

Clary  
I pulled on a pair of short jean shorts, a cami, a thin hoodie and high tops that Mary had loaned me. Kyle and I walked the streets, working our roles to help sell our packages.  
"How about a night with you doll face? I'll buy two of your sets, for a chance to get inside you."  
I gasped, then sighed as the man suddenly hit the ground. I knelt down beside him, and sighed,  
"You didn't have to kill him." I breathed, looking to Kyle, as I reached into the man's jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking the money, avoiding the newly inflicted bullet wound.  
"No one talks like that to my baby sister." Kyle said, turning back and heading out of the alley.  
"C-clary…" I looked back, stunned to the man beside me, as he reached his hand into his pocket.  
How did he know my name?  
"He tol-told me to give you…" He stuttered reaching into his pocket, his hand went limp then, and I watched as the light left his eyes.  
I reached into his pocket, and gasped as my finger was sliced. I pulled it out immediately and put it to my lips, before reaching back in to grab the weapon. I pulled it out and froze, the breath catching in my throat, my chest, suddenly feeling tight. Too tight.  
Because, the blade I was holding was a stele.  
I looked back to the man below me, and saw a slip of paper peering out of his pocket.  
I pinched it between my fingers nervously and opened it,  
_Take the stele Clary.  
Believe me, when I find you…I'm going to kill you.  
-J _

I froze. _Shit._  
"What is it Lissa?" Kyle asked, walking back. I didn't reply, instead I grabbed the dead man's sleeve and yanked it up and visibly relaxed when I saw that there were no scars or tattoos on his arms. He wasn't a shadow hunter.  
I hesitated but in then end decided that I could use having the stele to my advantage. I slipped it into the band between the cups of my bra and stood, and slipped the paper into my back pocket.  
"What was that all about?" Kyle asked, watching me, but I had luckily hidden the objects I'd received before he'd stepped into the light and seen me. Kyle was one of the ones that had been around when Michael had first brought me to them. I wiped my face clean, knowing he could read me well.  
"It's nothing." I said, shaking my head, "I just thought I recognized him for a second there. But he's just another slime." I sighed, Kyle nodded,  
"Alright." He turned and walked out of the alley, and I suddenly had the urge to look up.  
I looked towards the top of the building, and saw a quick blink of movement, and golden blonde hair. I knew immediately who it was…and he had seen me. Or…the disguised me. I didn't know if he would recognize me.  
_Jace._  
I flipped my hood up, and walked quickly out of the alley to meet Kyle.  
"Estamos siendo observados.." (We're being watched) I whispered, when I was just close enough to Kyle for him to hear me.  
He didn't react, and I stayed calm to keep our appearance,  
"¿Quién?" (Who?)  
"Creo que es uno de los hombres de Tony." (I think it's one of Tony's men.) I lied.  
"¿Dónde?" (Where?"  
"En lo alto." (Up high.) I replied. He nodded, and we walked slightly faster.  
Once we were out of sight, we waited, albeit anxiously…but Jace made no appearance. I sighed, thank god.  
…

I woke up naked in Michael's bed once more. I wasn't completely surprised, to be honest, but it was still saddening. He'd slept with me a couple times when I was younger, but I was always out of it. As I had been again last night. He'd given me more than my fair share and I had…passed out.

I rolled out of his bed, being sure not to jostle him too much. I needed to get out of here, even if it was only for a little bit. I walked out into the main room.  
"Hey Liss." Mary said with a sad smile as I walked out.  
"You're up early." I murmured.  
"I bought you some clothes." She replied, handing me a couple bags. I smiled, and hugged her,  
"Thank you."  
Mary caught my wrist, "Did he hurt you?"  
I looked down, and took a deep, wavering breath, "I don't remember."  
She nodded, "If you need anything, I'm here, okay?"  
I smiled and tears filled my eyes, I hugged her tightly, again.  
"Thank you…so much." I whispered.  
"Of course."  
I nodded, and walked into the bathroom to go through the bags.

….

At the end of the adventure, I was wearing jeans, a baby blue v-neck, white nike's, and mary had done my make up. I pulled my straightened brown hair back into a ponytail, leaving my bangs down then set the rest of my things on the second bed in her room…off handedly trying to hint to Michael that I wasn't going to be in his bed every night.  
"Here." Mary said lightly as I walked past her, she handed me the familiar hand-gun, and I sighed as I hid it in the back of my jeans' waistband.  
"Well, I didn't miss having to carry a weapon everywhere." I sighed, and she gave me a small smile,  
"Yeah. It really is a pain in the ass, isn't it?" She asked.  
I surveyed her clothing then, and saw that she was just as made-up as me,  
"Night run?" I asked, she nodded, I smiled,  
"Wanna come to IHop with me?"  
Her eyes widened, and she cooed, "That was our place!"  
"Still is." I smiled, hooking my arm in hers, "Come on."  
~*~*~

**Jace **

I stood on the roof and saw a young woman walk into an alley with a man about 22. She was young and incredibly exposed in her clothing. I was pretty damn sure of who it was.  
The man I had given the letter and stele too said something to her and she looked weary then shocked as a shot rang out.  
"Son of a bitch." Alec said as the man fell to the concrete.  
Clary didn't seem surprised, instead she reached down into his jacket and proceeded to rob him.  
"What has she gotten herself into?" Isabelle whispered.  
The man she had come with said something, then left the alley, and the man who had been shot, said something next.  
Clary froze. That was when I really knew it was her.  
The man reached for his pocket, but died before he could pull out what I had given him.  
She reached into his pocket for him and pulled out the things, for a few seconds she just stayed there, then she looked up. Alec, Isabelle, and I pulled back quickly enough that I doubted that she saw us.  
"Should we go after her?" Isabelle asked.  
"We've seen what that guy will do to protect her, Izzy. We should wait until she's alone." Alec said.  
I nodded, "I'm going to kill her."  
"We know." Alec said, clapping me on the shoulder as he walked by.  
~*~*~

**Clary **

Jace had _been _there. He'd been on the roof, and my guess was, was that Isabelle and Alec were there with him.  
"I'll be in in a second." I said to Kyle as he walked in the door of the loft. I sighed, and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes for a few seconds, letting my thoughts wander until I'd managed to come up with a rune that would hide the evidence that people were living here in the loft and carved it into the door. _That should protect us_, I thought to myself, then opened the door and went inside.

I walked to the couch and collapsed, I heard a chuckle behind me and saw Michael.  
"Hi." I croaked. He walked forward, and knelt beside me,  
"Give me your arm." He said, and I hastily complied.  
"Ooow." I moaned as he pressed the needle through. He chuckled again and swatted me, as I relaxed into oblivion.  
~*~*~

**Jace**  
"She's faded out again." Magnus reported, and I sagged, pressing my hands to my face.  
"Did she see you guys the other night?" Luke asked.  
"I don't think so." I replied, "But we couldn't get an opening long enough to catch up to her."  
Magnus nodded, then massaged his temples, "What is it?" Alec asked.  
"She's guarding the loft. She's done something, since about an hour ago, I can't see it anymore. If I hadn't already given you an idea of where it was, you'd be out of luck."  
"The stele." I said, "She must have figured out a rune or something to hide it."  
"How could she do that? I've never heard of a rune that could do that." Isabelle said.  
"Remember her theory on creating runes?" Alec asked pointedly.  
Isabelle's eyes widened, "You really think…"  
"I think it's a possibility, how else would she be hiding from the high warlock of Brooklyn?"  
"Exactly." Magnus added, seemingly irritated.  
~*~*~

**Clary **

I woke again and closed my eyes as a tear rolled down. I was with Michael again, his arm was wrapped around my waist.  
I was naked.  
He'd taken advantage of me, again.  
I squirmed, trying to pull myself free.  
"_No."_ He growled in my ear, and I stilled. I recognized that tone of voice.  
"I'm not done with you yet."  
A small sob broke through my body, as he rolled me onto my back, and straddled me.  
"Michael… please." I whispered.  
"Oh sweetheart." He sighed, "While you're here, I'm going to get my fill of you."  
I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to scream as he pressed himself into me dry.  
"Please, Michael it hurts!" I gasped.  
"I know." He replied, pulsing in and out of me as I cried. I hadn't forgotten how it felt to be fully aware when he raped me. He'd done it twice when I was fourteen.  
I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place.

**Jace **

Magnus sighed, and Alec looked towards him,  
"What is it?"  
"She's in pain." He replied. "A lot of pain. He's raping her."  
I stood and walked out the door, slamming it _hard _on my way, I was slightly surprised that the frame didn't break.  
I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it as tears filled my eyes.  
_I will not cry. I will not cry._ I chanted to myself. _Love kills._ I had believed that all my life, I forced my emotions back, the priority right now, was to find Clary, and to get her out of the damn situation she'd put herself in.  
I hated myself for only being able to stand here while she was being raped somewhere 45 minutes away.  
_I'm so sorry Clary. _ I thought furiously to myself._  
_~*~*~

**Hey guys, so I know this story jumps around between P.O.V's a lot. Please let me know what you think of that. I didn't know if it would give you whiplash or not, that was my main worry. But, please let me know, and depending on your guys's opinions, I'll plan out how the next chapter is structured.  
Thanks for Reading! (;  
-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**


	4. Reprieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, but this **_**is**_** my writing and should not be used without my permission. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Review Of Last Chapter:  
Magnus sighed, and Alec looked towards him, "What is it?" "She's in pain." He replied. "A lot of pain. He's raping her." I stood and walked out the door, slamming it _hard _on my way, I was slightly surprised that the frame didn't break. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it as tears filled my eyes. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ I chanted to myself. _Love kills._ I had believed that all my life, I forced my emotions back, the priority right now, was to find Clary, and to get her out of the damn situation she'd put herself in. I hated myself for only being able to stand here while she was being raped somewhere 45 minutes away.  
_I'm so sorry Clary. _I thought furiously to myself.  
~*~*~

**Clary **  
I placed my hands over my face and tried to breathe in and relax so that it didn't hurt as much. Michael forced himself in and out of me, and I promised myself that I would suck it up and not let him see me cry another tear.  
But, the effort was unneeded.  
The door burst open and Michael stopped and looked up, behind him.  
I saw Mary standing in the door. Her eyes were wide. She took in my tear streaked face, and my hands that were fisted in the bed sheets.  
"Michael…" She murmured.  
Michael stood, and I let out a small cry of pain as he pulled himself out of me.  
Michael walked towards Mary menacingly,  
"What did I tell you about knocking?" He snarled.  
"You're high." Mary whispered.  
"Michael…" I whispered, standing behind him as he stalked towards Mary.  
He raised his hand to strike her,  
"_Don't!" _I screamed. He froze, and the breath caught in my throat.  
He turned and looked at me,  
"_What_ did you just say to me?" Then, before I could react, he lunged, and struck me _hard_ across my cheek, and shoved me back into the dresser.  
My lower back struck it and I let out a startled cry, and slipped to the ground.  
"Lissa!" Mary gasped, running to my side  
She grabbed the sheet, and yanked it off the bed, covering my naked body, before pulling me into her arms as I attempted to pull the air back into my lungs.  
Michael stalked around the room and pulled clothes on before walking out the bedroom door and slamming it shut, making me flinch.  
I let out my breath and curled into Mary's embrace,  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." I whispered, and pulled away, and stood slowly.  
"Let me see, Liss." Mary said, standing. I kept the sheet around me, and she tipped my face up so she could see my cheek.  
"He didn't get your eye. But your cheek is going to be one nasty bruise. Let me see your back."  
I turned, almost catatonically, and she checked my back carefully.  
"Aw…I'm sorry kiddo. This one's bad." She said softly.  
"Yeah…" I whispered, "I can feel it."  
I dropped the sheet, and walked across the room trying not to cry as the burn between my legs intensified.  
I walked into Michael's bathroom and cleaned myself up. When I walked out, I debated on what to wear. I went to one of his drawers, instead.  
"This'll make him happy." I whispered, pulling out one of his striped white button ups.  
"Here." Mary said softly, tossing me a matching pair of lacy bra and panties.  
"Thanks." I whispered, pulling them on.  
I let out a gasp of pain as I slid my arms into the sleeves of Michael's shirt, and buttoned it up.  
If there was ever a time that I wanted to use a stele, it was now. But I refused to. I didn't want to be a part of that world any more than I had to be.

Mary took my hand in hers, and I walked with her carefully towards the door.  
She led me over to the couch, and we sat down as she set up a hit.  
"Give me your arm." She murmured, and pressed the needle in.

"W-what is that?" I whispered.  
"Don't worry." Mary whispered, "It'll just make you sleep."  
"O-ok-kay…"  
~*~*~

**Jace**  
"She's alright." Magnus said, opening his eyes. "She's asleep, someone gave her morphine."  
Luke's fists relaxed ever so slightly.  
"This is my fault." I whispered.  
Luke shook his head, "It's not Jace. Simon walked out of the house last night after talking to her, something happened between them too."  
I nodded,  
_Focus._ I thought to myself, _This isn't about you._  
"Do you have any other ideas on where she could be?" I asked Magnus softly. He looked up at me, shocked by my careful voice.  
"It's still the same as before. But, my guess is that when she wakes, she'll leave the place for a while to avoid Michael. Or…to get high." Magnus replied.  
I nodded my head, and Isabelle and Alec stood, "Come on. Maybe we'll get lucky."  
…

We walked around the streets of the abandoned hotels. It was a long stretch of land, at least two miles, one way. But, we were used to physical activity for long lengths of time.

"Wait." Alec said, pulling us into the shadows. "Look." He pointed in the direction of an alley in between two buildings.  
There was a girl there, about Clary's size, but her hair was brown and straight, her skin darker. She was wearing only a man's button up t-shirt. It couldn't be Clary, she wouldn't wear those kinds of things, and she didn't have the fiery red hair that I loved.  
"She looks too different." I said quietly. Isabelle looked towards us,  
"A girl can do a lot to change her appearance, including skin color, hair, and eye color. It's worth a shot, and even if it isn't her, there's a chance she's part of the group that Clary's in."  
A new seed of hope planted itself in my chest, I pulled out a picture of Clary and we walked over to where the girl was.  
She was smoking a cigarette…that didn't smell quite like a cigarette.  
_Heroine.  
_The girl leaned gingerly against the stone as if she were in pain.  
We walked closer and she looked up, and froze, as did we. She dropped her cigarette.

She looked different. Like Isabelle had said, it _was_ Clary, but her hair was brown, her skin was darker, her eyes were baby blue and she had piercings, but I could easily tell that it was her up close. She had a dark bruise on her cheek that had me tensing before we even reached her.  
She took a step back,  
"What are you doing here?" She asked somberly.  
"Finding you." Alec said.  
"Well, you've found me." She sighed, "You can leave now."  
"We're not leaving without you." I replied.  
"Then _I_ will."  
I stepped a few steps forward and she backed up.  
"If I have to throw you over my shoulder and _carry_ you back, Clarissa, I _will."  
_"Bite me, Jace." She said, and took off down the back of the alley.  
I ran after her, while Alec and Isabelle blocked off the entrance. I caught her around her waist, and threw us both to the ground.  
She screamed, "Let! Me! Go!"  
"_No." _ I growled.  
She swung her elbow up and caught me in the face, making me lose my grip, but only for a second, before I grabbed the back of her shirt again, and pulled her back.  
"I have a syringe Clary, do you _want_ me to sedate you?" I threatened,  
"You wouldn't dare!" She growled back.  
"Alec! Isabelle!" I pinned Clary to the ground and heard their footsteps running up,  
"Give me the needle." I said, and Alec handed it over.  
"_NO!" _She screamed, "You can't do this, Jace!"  
"What? You think, I'm just going to leave you in this place, when I know that you're being raped and you're doing drugs!?"  
She froze, "How do you know those things?"  
"I just do." I replied, Alec and Isabelle looked on sadly as I struggled with Clary and pulled the cap off the needle with my teeth. She screamed as I pinned her on her stomach.  
"_Let her go."_ A male voice snarled from in front of us. I froze, and looked up, there was a man looking at us from about 10 feet away.  
Holding a gun.  
"_Now, before I blow their brains out."_ He snarled, looking at Isabelle and Alec. I slowly, and reluctantly let go of Clary and she jumped up and ran to stand behind the man.  
"Who the _fuck_ are you?" He ordered.  
"Michael don't." Clary said softly, meeting my eyes. She reached her hands around the man, placing them on the gun,  
"It's okay." She said gently, "I know them. They were trying to take me home."  
The gun shook and she slowly lowered it until it was pointed at the ground rather than at us.  
"Let's just get out of here." She whispered.  
The man spun and suddenly the gun was pointed at Clary's chest.  
"_Why should I let them go?"  
_Clary flinched at first, but she covered it easily, so that she looked calm and unafraid. I took a step forward, my eyes wide.  
_No._

Clary simply reached her hand up, and cupped the man's face.  
"Come on Mikey, let's go home."  
The man's resolve shook and slowly, he lowered the gun.  
Clary took the man's hand and they walked to a crevice in the building nearby and crawled into it. Before she did, she turned and looked at us sadly.  
"We'll get another chance Jace." Isabelle whispered. "We know where she is now."  
~*~*~

**Clary**

I couldn't believe that they had found me. How?!  
_Magnus._ I realized sourly.  
"Are you alright Lissa?" Michael asked.  
"I'm fine." I lied. My back was _throbbing_, my cheek stinging. "I'll be in in a minute."  
He nodded, and walked in the door.  
I closed my eyes, I was always uneasy around him. Michael's moods shifted so easily…He could go from raping me to treating me like a princess in under an hour. I didn't trust him.  
I took out the stele I had hidden in a hole in the wall out in the hallway and carved another rune into the door of the loft, so that it would be hidden once more now that Jace, Isabelle, and Alec knew where I was staying.  
I leaned my head against the door, then walked in.  
"Lissa, come here." Michael said. I walked over to him, where he was on the couch. The others were sprawled around the room as a movie played.  
_The Basketball Diaries_  
It was one of their favorites, it was ironic really.  
Michael pulled me down onto his lap, and I curled up there as he pulled a blanket over me.

He leaned down and whispered,  
"I like my shirt on you. "  
I nodded and swallowed, tears jumping to my eyes. Mary sat beside us, and she reached inconspicuously under the blanket and clasped my hand in hers.  
I caught her eyes and she smiled sadly, then her eyes brightened slightly,  
"Michael?"  
"Hmm?" He asked,  
"Can Lissa sleep in my room tonight?"  
Michael's arms around me tightened,  
"Pleeeaaase?" I begged, smiling up at him, he sighed, a hot breath against the top of my head.  
"Alright." He said.  
I relaxed, maybe just for tonight, I would get a slight reprieve from his tortures.  
~*~*~

**What did you guys think? I'm so sorry that that took so long! I was on vacation for two weeks, and guess what? Just my luck! No internet! -_- I was royally pissed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think….please?(: I really value your guys's opinions!  
~*~*~**


	5. The Last Time

_**~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, but this is my writing and should not be used without my permission.  
Thank you! Enjoy!  
-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**_

_Review of Last Chapter:  
__Michael leaned down and whispered,  
"I like my shirt on you. "  
I nodded and swallowed, tears jumping to my eyes. Mary sat beside us, and she reached inconspicuously under the blanket and clasped my hand in hers.  
I caught her eyes and she smiled sadly, then her eyes brightened slightly,  
"Michael?"  
"Hmm?" He asked,  
"Can Lissa sleep in my room tonight?"  
Michael's arms around me tightened,  
"Pleeeaaase?" I begged, smiling up at him, he sighed, a hot breath against the top of my head.  
"Alright." He said.  
I relaxed, maybe just for tonight, I would get a slight reprieve from his tortures.  
~*~*~_

**Clary **  
It was a few days before I decided to make an appearance outside again. I was paranoid about running into Jace, Isabelle or Alec. I knew they wouldn't be able to find me here in the loft…I was hiding it with a rune daily, but my sense of dread still lingered.  
Yet, Michael was getting antsy. Mary and I were his best sellers when we were together.  
_You know I'll protect you sweetheart. You'll have guards with you. _  
Yeah…I might have guards but the people hunting me down could probably take down 20 of them. I took a deep breath,  
"Maryyyyy hurry up!"  
Mary poked her head out the door,  
"Hey. I spent an hour and a half getting you ready!"  
"And it was tortuuuure!"  
"Oh keep your panties on. I'm almost done."  
"Feel free to take _all_ the time you need Mary, all's well it ends well if her panties come off."  
I swallowed, and Mary walked out, giving me a look,  
"Done!" She smiled, "We're ready to make some money Michael."  
She crooked a finger at me and I stood and walked to her side, detaching myself from Michael's grabby touch.  
She put her arm around me,  
"Whataya think?"  
Michael's eyes widened, and I could have sworn he drooled a little, "I think you're going to make good money."  
….

"The alley between the abandoned Jared's and Macy's is where I have your guys's first connections." Michael ordered, "It's coke. She's a dealer, she should pay bout $40. After that, just advertise."  
"Yuck." I said, and his eyes fell to me, "That alley is near the old Burger King. It always smells like fat men and grease."  
Michael cracked a smile and Mary laughed,  
"Come on Liss."  
We made our way through the streets until we made it to our 'station', which we slipped into easily.  
"What time is she supposed to be here?" I asked Mary.  
"Soon." Mary breathed, "You're right, it does smell like fat men and grease."  
"Right?! You wouldn't think fat men had a smell, but…they totally do." I replied.  
"We could make a perfume. Greasy Fat Man."  
I cracked up laughing and had to cover my lips so that we wouldn't give up our spot.  
"Hello?" A voice called, but it was male.  
Mary put her finger to her lips. There was no way we were getting robbed tonight. With as much as we were carrying, we'd be lucky if Michael didn't kill us if we lost it.  
"Mary? Are you back here?"  
Mary's eyes widened,  
"Charles?"  
"There you are." The man said, walking around the corner.  
"How can I help you?" Mary asked. Charles's eyes raked up and down both of our bodies, and I fought the urge to shift my weight uncomfortably. That was what I was wearing this for…to make sales easier. Especially to the male species.  
"Do you have my order?"  
I cocked my head to one side, "We don't have an order for you." I said.  
The man's eyes seemed to darken, and he stepped towards us, menacingly.  
I leaned against the wall, bored and Mary sighed, "We have weapons Charles. It'd be best if you left it alone. Tell you what, I'll walk out here with you and we can call my dealer. See what he says."  
Charles nodded, "Damn straight."  
I just barely refrained from flipping him off.  
"Lissa, would you be okay with just keeping an eye out for our pick up while I run out to the curb with him and make the call?"  
"Yeah." I sighed. Although, like it always had, it made me nervous.  
"I'll be right back." She said, smiling as if she'd read my mind.  
I let out a deep breath and leaned against the brick wall, closing my eyes, a smart girl would never in a billion years hang out in a dark alley at night time in the middle of New York. Ever. But, that was probably why they were our hottest spots…Because no one that didn't mean business would dare come back here.  
_click click click_  
I opened my eyes to the tell-tale sounds of a woman's heels coming down the alley walk. I straightened and faced her.  
She slowly came into focus and I stilled,  
"Are you kidding me?" I breathed.  
"Nope." Isabelle replied. "And don't try to run. Jace is outside the alley, and Alec's on the roof tops."  
I looked up and saw a very familiar figure wave down at me.  
I sighed, "Why are you here, Isabelle? Something tells me you aren't wanting a full bag of coke."  
She scrunched her nose, "No. We've come to get you."  
"I'm not going."  
"Yeah?" She asked, "Something tells me you couldn't take all three of us."  
"For the record…Let's be real here, I wouldn't be able to take _one_ of you. But, I don't fight the way you guys do."  
"Luke-" She paused and I cringed at his name, feeling sick, "said that Michael trained you while you were 14 and that you were a really good shot. But we both know, that you wouldn't shoot me, Alec, or Jace."  
"The last one's debatable." I replied, sarcastically. "And-" I froze,  
"_Clarissa Fray!" _  
"Fuck!" I gasped, as two cops walked into the alley, guns raised.  
_This is just great. _  
~*~*~

**Jace**

I listened as Clary argued with Isabelle. I knew there was no way she would leave if it had been me that had gone down into the alley after her. But, almost no one won an argument with Isabelle. I saw the police car down the road, and just as I had hoped they wouldn't, they climbed out and walked towards the alley way with their guns in their hands.  
"Mary-Anna Parker?" The girl that had been talking to the enraged man stilled and looked over to the cops,  
"Shit, shit, shit." She growled under her breath, as one grabbed her by her arm, and shoved her up against the wall before she could make any moves to grab the gun hiding in her thigh-sheath.  
After they were done with her and had tossed her in the squad car, they moved back towards the alley where Clary and Isabelle were. I backed out of their way and let them go, knowing that they couldn't see me.  
They were going to mess everything up. But, then again…maybe not. Clary _had_ to go with them, and then maybe we would be able to bail her out, and drag her back to Luke's house or the institute with us.  
They walked into the dimly lit alley way that split into other dark corridors, and I couldn't help but to think about how stupid they were being. The way they were holding their guns made them easily accessible to bystanders, not to mention their footing was horrible and how they seemed to watch the ground more than they watched their surroundings made them even more vulnerable than they already were.  
I followed them, silently, and stood at the head of the alley,  
"_Clarissa Fray!" _ One of them yelled, and Clary looked past Isabelle to them.  
"Fuck!" She said, surprising me. She tensed, more in defeat than anything else. Isabelle stepped out of the cops' way as Clary raised her hands and they moved in towards her.  
They practically threw her into the stone wall, but she took it gracefully, minimizing the impact expertly. The cop reached between her legs and grabbed her gun, before the other made his way down her body, frisking her…Much more hands on than it needed to be.  
They cuffed her next ,  
"Clarissa Renee Fray, you are under arrest for possession, intent to sell, trespassing on private property, and possession of an illegal firearm. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and _will _be used against you in a court-of-law."  
Clary kept her head down, refusing to look at either of us as they lead her out and over to the car they'd come in.  
~*~*~

**Clary **  
"We just got arrested." I said in a low voice, and Mary looked over to me from her spot in the cell. She smiled gently, "This is my second time. Don't fret. He'll come for us."  
_If Jace and the Lightwoods don't get here first._  
"He's not going to be happy?" I murmured, "It'll cost _a lot_ to get us out of here."  
"Clarissa Fray, Mary-Ann Parker?"  
We looked up and stood, as a burly cop opened the cell door and gestured us out with a sarcastic and obviously irritated gesture. I barely managed to contain my immaturity and not stick my tongue out at him.  
"Who posted bail?" I asked.  
Mary looked back at me with a look that completely said,  
_Duh._  
"A man named Michael."  
I let out a sigh of relief…that was until I saw the absolutely furious look on Michael's face as we walked through the doors.  
I swallowed, as we walked closer to him,  
"Car. _Now._" He ordered, and smacked me on the butt as I walked by hard enough to make me wince, and scurry after Mary a little faster.  
We climbed into his truck, sitting side by side, Mary insisting on sitting in the middle, most likely to keep Michael and I at a distance. Michael climbed in, and with a look that would send storm clouds running, he put the truck in reverse and began to drive us back to the loft.  
"Michael?" I murmured.  
"Don't speak, unless spoken to." He growled and I flinched, but lay back against the seat.  
I took Mary's hand and was shocked to find that it was shaking.  
I lay my head against her arm in a comforting gesture and she relaxed slightly.  
Michael stopped the car in front of the hotel and jumped out slamming the door much harder than necessary as he went.  
"He's gonna kill us."  
"I'll be lucky if he doesn't sell me on the street tonight." Mary murmured.  
I looked up at her, "I?" I questioned.  
She nodded, "He wouldn't sell you Lissa, you belong to him."  
"I don't belong to anybody." I replied, "And, I won't let him sell you. I promise."  
She nodded and I opened the door,  
"You ready?"  
"Never." She replied quietly and I nodded in agreement as she jumped out and we shut the door behind us.  
~*~*~

**Jace**  
Luke walked into the station and I waited outside the stations' door. I was going to kill Clary when I saw her. A few minutes later it opened again to reveal Luke once more…But, Clary wasn't there.  
"Do you not have enough?" I asked, "We can borrow from-"  
"Michael's already bailed them out Jace. She's gone."  
"_What?" _ I asked, nearly yelling, he turned and looked at me wearily.  
"Michael's already got them both."  
I punched a wall. I heard the bones shatter in my knuckles, but I welcomed the pain as I proceeded to clear my mind.  
I leaned against the wall, "I'm gonna kill her."  
"I'll help."  
Luke replied, "Heal your hand though. That's just weird."  
"What's wrong?" I asked, watching him carefully, Luke sagged,  
"He bailed them out Jace, with as much money as it cost…I'd hate to know what he'll do to them. Last time, she disappointed him, he put her in the hospital. That's how Jocelyn and I finally got to her when she was 14."  
I swallowed the wave of emotional pain that threatened to consume me and drag me to hell.  
"Heal your hand Jace." Luke said, quietly.  
I pulled my stele out, holding my breath, but not because of the physical pain.  
_I'm coming Clary. Ready or Not.  
~*~*~_

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I just recently had my heart broke, classes have started up and the work is killing me. So anyways, enough of my complaining. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what ya think? I like to hear from you guys!  
-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**_


	6. Punishment

~*~*~  
**Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or any of the characters. But, this story is my writing and should not be used without my permission. Thank you for reading!  
~*~*~**

**Review of Last Chapter:  
**I punched a wall. I heard the bones shatter in my knuckles, but I welcomed the pain as I proceeded to clear my mind.  
I leaned against the wall, "I'm gonna kill her."  
"I'll help."  
Luke replied, "Heal your hand though. That's just weird."  
"What's wrong?" I asked, watching him carefully, Luke sagged,  
"He bailed them out Jace, with as much money as it cost…I'd hate to know what he'll do to them. Last time, she disappointed him, he put her in the hospital. That's how Jocelyn and I finally got to her when she was 14."  
I swallowed the wave of emotional pain that threatened to consume me and drag me to hell.  
"Heal your hand Jace." Luke said, quietly.  
I pulled my stele out, holding my breath, but not because of the physical pain.  
_I'm coming Clary. Ready or Not.  
~*~*~_

**Clary **

We followed Michael into the loft wearily. I hoped that we wouldn't be alone with him.  
But, all the others were on calls. Most likely, on purpose.  
I shut the door tentatively behind us, before stepping in front of Mary, guarding her with my body as inconspicuously as I could.

"Lock the door." Michael ordered, and I heard Mary let out a small breath, before turning and sliding the dead bolt home. I felt myself drain of color as Mary turned back around and Michael undid his belt and slid it through the belt loops.  
"Michael, please…" I murmured, fighting back tears. I remember how bad his leather belts hurt, especially when they caught any fleshy part of your body.  
"Quiet." He snarled. "Strip. Both of you, hands on the wall."  
Tears filled my eyes, but I knew better than to fight him, especially when he was this angry. As slowly as we could without pissing him off more, Mary and I slid out of our dresses, and took off our heels, until we were standing in only lacy bras and panties. Mary turned and braced her hands on the wall.  
"Michael, please don't do this…" I whispered, hoping that I could get through to him. He stepped forward and I stepped back so that my back was touching the wall,  
"_What did I tell you to do?" _  
"Be quiet, and put my hands on the wall." I whispered as he wrapped the buckle of his belt around his wrist. I turned, slowly and put my palms on the grainy wall.  
"Asses out." Michael ordered.  
I remembered that order, although he rarely ever struck us there, it made our backs, thighs and calves more accessible.  
"We're going to make sure you both remember that you _never_ lose my merchandise. And _when_ you do, you'll remember it for a_ long_ time. Do. You. Understand. Me?"  
"Yes sir." We both murmured. I tensed, as I heard him shift his weight,  
_SMACK! _  
I let out a small cry as his belt came down across my shoulder blades. Tears filled my eyes as the searing burn spread, and bruises already began to form beneath the surface.  
I flinched when Mary sucked in a sharp breath as he brought the belt down across, right above her knees…where she hated it most.  
Then it struck me again, I pursed my lips, and put my forehead to the wall, holding back my cry.  
Fifteen strikes later to each of us and Mary and I were barely standing.  
"Lye down." Michael ordered.  
_This,_ _this_ was my least favorite part.  
"Micahel, we can't take anymore…" Mary rasped, as I tried to catch my breath and stop the tears,  
"You _can_ and you _will._ Do you _know_ how much money you lost me tonight?"  
"We're sorry, Michael!" I cried.  
"You will be." He snarled, "Down on the ground, _now. I won't tell you again." _  
Slowly Mary and I moved our agonized bodies to the ground, laying on the searing marks already applied to our skin.  
"Hands above your heads." Michael ordered.  
We obeyed, not wanting to make our sentences worse.  
I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks, I heard Mary let out a small scream and looked to the side, he'd caught her across her breasts where her bra couldn't protect her.  
He moved to my side,  
_SMACK_  
I screamed as he struck me straight across my stomach.  
Over and over again, he struck us, until I was too tired to cry, too tired to beg.  
"Both of you. Spread your legs."  
As quickly as I could, I did, which wasn't really quick at all. I was so far in my own agony filled haze, I could hardly move at all, not to mention, each movement stretched the newly inflicted wounds.  
He brought the belt down again, and caught me on the inside of my right thigh, this time I did scream. Slowly he painted the inside of our legs with marks, Mary was already gone, she was unconscious.  
I had always been able to take more than her, and stay awake, but not even I could handle this much.  
I was done.

**Jace **

When Jace and Luke walked back into the house, Magnus's face was green.  
"What's wrong?" Jace asked, Alec placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder,  
"He was able to reach through to Clary. Since Michael got them back she didn't have a chance to hide the place they were staying again."  
Jace didn't miss the hidden message, "Do you know what he's doing to them?" He asked, feeling sick to his stomach. Luke slipped to the ground, his face in his hands.  
"He's whipping them."  
"_Whipping _them?" Jace repeated, "As in…like, spanking?"  
"I wish." Magnus replied, "I mean truly whipping them. _Everywhere._ Backs, thighs, stomach, chests, etc."  
Isabelle's face had flushed,  
"I'm going to kill this goddamn bastard."  
Alec simply nodded,  
"There's good news too though." Magnus said, "I pinpointed which hotel they're in."  
Jace straightened all the way through, _"Which one?" _  
"The Limelight."  
"We passed there!" Isabelle said.  
"I can portal you, close to there." Magnus said, standing exhaustedly.  
"No." Alec said gently, "Rest. We'll need a car to get her to a hospital."  
Jace looked at Alec incredulously,  
"Even with iratzes, belts can leave severe bruising, she'll need to get checked out and we can't leave her friend there to suffer that too. You know Clary won't go for that. We'll need a car to get them to a hospital."  
Jace gave in. They didn't have time to debate it. Although a car would take longer, Alec was right.  
Jace took a deep breath, but nodded,  
"I just need to get her out of there." Jace said, quietly.  
~*~*~

**Clary**

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that it was dark in the room. I whimpered, when moving the little that I did brought tears to my eyes. I looked to the side and let out a small sob…there was a mark on my neck.  
But I wasn't worried about me.  
I saw Mary lying next to me. I forced myself to sit up and pulled the sheets away from her body.  
"Oh God." I whimpered, "Mary, wake up."  
She didn't move.  
"Mary, mary, please." I choked out, becoming more frantic.  
"Liiiissa." She breathed slowly and I nearly collapsed in relief.  
She looked towards me and smiled slightly, "I'm okay." She murmured, and tears slipped down my cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry." I murmured. She reached her arms out to me, slowly, wincing.  
I tentatively moved down, and rest my head on a part of her shoulder that wasn't marred. She rest a hand over me, and held me, but it was her that cried.  
"I'm so sorry, Lissa. So sorry."  
"Don't be." I murmured, "None of this is your fault."  
She didn't reply, and simply ran her fingers through my hair, until I fell asleep again.

When I woke, Mary was asleep. I slowly detached myself from her and crept as quickly as I could, towards the bathroom. I looked in the floor length mirror. Michael had placed cream over our wounds. He was always sweeter after he punished any of us.  
I turned, there were multiple marks. Possibly over fifty on my body, I took a deep breath and moved as tentatively as I could, my wounds still hurting me horribly. The door opened as I got done washing my face, and I jumped spinning and my knees buckles as fiery pain lanced through me.  
Michael barely caught me as I fell.  
"Let's see if we can get you cleaned up." He said,  
"No, wait, Michael…" I murmured, "I don't want to…" I whimpered as he opened the shower door and turned on the shower head.  
"Ssshhh baby." He said softly, in one of his overly sweet moods. Although I knew it was wrong, I couldn't fight him. He pulled me gently into him, barely touching me but at the same time, surrounding me. I relished in the comfort, even though he was the one that had beaten me. But, the sweet side of Michael was so comforting.  
He slowly pulled down my panties, and took off my bra, as I stood there,  
"Michael, please…I can't." I whimpered, knowing how bad the water would hurt as it rained down on my new wounds.  
"You can." He replied, with an edge to his voice that immediately had me shutting my mouth.  
He undressed and took my wrist gently in his hand and slowly pulled me in, a sob shook my body as the water touched my raw skin. I tried to shrink to the ground, but Michael held me steady, and I knew this was part of my punishment.  
"Pleeeaaase Michael." I cried.  
"Stop sweetheart." He said, "Don't fight me."  
"It huuuurts." I sobbed, seeing blood running down my body and into the drain.  
I let out a small scream as the shower door was yanked open, I flinched but opened my eyes as I felt Michael tense behind me. I looked out…  
And there was Mary. With a gun in her hand, pointed directly at Michael's head.  
"Let. Her. Go." Mary ground out, before reaching in and turning off the water. I let out a sigh of relief, my muscles going slack as the pain lessened.  
"Put the gun down Mary." Michael said, in a hard voice.  
"No." She snarled back, "Fucking let her go, first. Enough is enough, Michael."  
He shoved me then, and I lost every ounce of air in my lungs as my wounds struck the unforgiving wall.  
I took a deep, painful breath and turned back around to see Michael talking softly to Mary. Slowly she relaxed, as Michael manipulated her, until she handed him the gun,  
"Why don't you go lay down, Mary girl?" He suggested gently, and she cautiously receded.  
He left the bathroom for a moment and I moved out of the shower. When he came back he was holding a matching pair of pra and panties and a green T-shirt of his.  
He slowly helped me to get dressed and I walked out, wincing, every step into the main room.  
Sam was standing in the kitchen, and he slowly walked over to me.  
I'd always liked Sam. He was protective. Not violently protective like Michael was. But the kind of protective where if you did something wrong, he would gently scold you, in a way that would make you regret whatever it was that you had done.  
"Is Mary okay?" I whispered, he nodded. He'd been a medical student for 4 years, and had been Mary's other half for 2 years. He knew a nice amount of things about how to take care of wounds, and sicknesses. Which was good, considering how after Mary used to get herself in trouble.  
He was gone for long periods of time though, sometimes, and that was when Michael would force Mary out to work on the streets.  
How Sam had even gotten into this business, I didn't know. But, he was here.  
"She'll be sore for a long time. She's resting now, doctor's orders." He said, smiling gently, avoiding looking at Michael. He truly hated Michael, but didn't say anything to him. Because, Sam needed the money, and Michael needed him for over the counter drugs. Sam was needed here. Especially for Mary.  
"You on the other hand." Sam continued, "I need to look over." He gave me a stern look knowing that I had always argued getting treated, even though he was definitely one of the nicest people I had ever known.  
"Noooo." I moaned.  
"Come on." He said,  
"Please?" I asked, pouting.  
"Sorry, Liss. Come on," I stayed where I was, adamantly, and he sighed, "Don't make me come after you, honey, you need help. If those wounds get infected, you'll _really _be hurting."  
I debated it for a second, then slowly walked towards him, letting out small whimpers every few seconds. I wished I could use my stele that I'd hidden in a hole in the wall outside the loft door, but if I healed just out of the blue, well it wouldn't take a genius to know that something was up. And the stele wouldn't heal my bruises anyways.  
So, I went with it.  
Sam wrapped his arm carefully around me and supported me as we walked towards his and Mary's bed room.  
He shut the door behind us.  
"Shirt off." He said.  
I knew Sam wouldn't hurt me. He'd always had plenty of chances, but the most he'd ever done was strip me down and treat whatever wounds I had gotten. Even when Michael raped me.  
"Won't we wake Mary?" I asked softly, "No." He replied gently, "I gave her some sleeping meds. She was in a lot of pain, although she wouldn't admit it. How are you feeling?"  
I nodded, "I'm okay." But the tears filling my eyes, gave me away,  
"Honey, I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that."  
I nodded, "I know."  
He let out a breath, and walked over to me, "Don't lie to me." He rebuked gently, "On a scale of 1-10, how bad is the pain?"  
I thought about it for a few seconds, "8…or a nine." I whispered.  
He nodded, and slowly helped me to remove my shirt, his eyes widened when he saw the extent of the marks. He checked beneath my panties and bra, and frowned,  
"I'm so sorry, Liss. I would have stopped it, if I'd been here."  
"Sam…" I murmured, "You're here now. You're helping us, now. You can't blame yourself."  
He sighed, "I know. I just want to rip his head off, anytime he hurts Mary."  
"She almost shot him today."  
Sam's eyes widened, "She did, _what?" _  
"Uuh…" I hesitated, knowing that I'd gotten her in trouble with him. "She was protecting me." I whispered, Sam's features softened,  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
I nodded as he treated my wounds, then he turned me,  
"What are you-" I began then felt him pull down my panties slightly,  
"Oh no! Sam, please!" I moaned, he laughed, "It'll make you sleep sweet heart. You need rest."  
"I hate needles." I groaned, and winced as he pressed it through, he then lead me over to the bed and pulled back the covers on his side.  
"Whe-where are you going to…sleep?" I murmured through a yawn. He smiled,  
"I'll be on the couch , little one."  
"But-" I began to protest, sleepily,  
"Get in the bed, Clarissa." He said sternly, but gently, and I sighed,  
"Bossy." I whispered, and he laughed,  
"You need it."  
I stuck my tongue out at him as he pulled the covers over me, I tensed waiting for pain to lance through me, but it didn't come…I was numb, and slowly I faded into darkness.  
~*~*~

**Hope you guys liked! I'd like to hear what you guys thought, but don't feel like it's absolutely necessary! Thank you for reading!  
-RMNicki-**


	7. Tonight

Hey guys, I wanted to give you my sincere apology about not updating quick enough now-a-days. I have school, and I'm recently fostering puppies for a nearby dog shelter. It's where they come live with us and we take care of them until they're adopted so that they don't have to sit in cages all day. And, we recently had one that was marking EVERY WHERE. (Including wells, furniture, shoes, my DOG, etc.) So anyways, he's been adopted and we now have black lab puppies, and they're a little better behaved(: I hope to be updating quicker now and hope you can forgive me! I'm planning on having another chapter up tonight and another by next week! I love you all, and thank you for reading!

-RMNicki-


	8. Loyalty

**_~*~*~_**  
**_Review of Last Chapter:_**  
**_"Sam…" I murmured, "You're here now. You're helping us, now. You can't blame yourself."_**  
**_He sighed, "I know. I just want to rip his head off, anytime he hurts Mary."_**  
**_"She almost shot him today."_**  
**_Sam's eyes widened, "She did, what?" _**  
**_"Uuh…" I hesitated, knowing that I'd gotten her in trouble with him. "She was protecting me." I whispered, Sam's features softened,_**  
**_"That doesn't surprise me."_**  
**_I nodded as he treated my wounds, then he turned me,_**  
**_"What are you-" I began then felt him pull down my panties slightly,_**  
**_"Oh no! Sam, please!" I moaned, he laughed, "It'll make you sleep sweet heart. You need rest."_**  
**_"I hate needles." I groaned, and winced as he pressed it through, he then lead me over to the bed and pulled back the covers on his side._**  
**_"Whe-where are you going to…sleep?" I murmured through a yawn. He smiled,_**  
**_"I'll be on the couch , little one."_**  
**_"But-" I began to protest, sleepily,_**  
**_"Get in the bed, Clarissa." He said sternly, but gently, and I sighed,_**  
**_"Bossy." I whispered, and he laughed,_**  
**_"You need it."_**  
**_I stuck my tongue out at him as he pulled the covers over me, I tensed waiting for pain to lance through me, but it didn't come…I was numb, and slowly I faded into darkness._**  
**_~*~*~_**

**Jace **

Alec drove like hell through the streets, much to many other drivers disdain until we'd reached the street that the hotel Clary was staying in was on.  
"This could get messy." Alec said as we walked through the alleys.  
Isabelle nor I answered, knowing it was true. Especially if this Michael figure was half as dangerous as his reputation said he was.  
"I can't believe what she's gotten herself into." Isabelle whispered. "Why would she do this?"  
"The same reason we fight demons." Alec replied, "It was home, with a bit of an edge."  
"If that 'edge' doesn't kill her, _I'm _going to." I said as we came to the alley that housed the window that would take us up into the main lobby.  
"I don't like it." Alec said, "they could easily have it guarded, or booby trapped, and being separated in that kind of situation isn't a good idea."  
I nodded, and we headed for the main entrance. Isabelle took her stele out and drew an opening rune on the chained door, and the chains snapped, the door creaking open slightly.  
"Let's do this." I breathed, nudging the door the rest of the way open, so we could move inside.

**Clary **

When I woke in the morning, I was in more pain it seemed than the night before. Mary was still out cold, and the note on the nightstand said that Sam had come back in, that morning and given her another shot.  
_How did she not wake up for that? _ I wondered, and shivered glad that he'd decided not to give me another.  
I got ready, and admired how I looked in the mirror. Mary was rubbing off on me. I sighed, and walked out, timidly into the living room seeing Michael there. I wasn't completely sure what his mood would be like today.  
"Lissa." He breathed, walking over to me and I flinched and stepped back.  
"I'm not going to hurt you…" He said, sounding hurt.  
"Not going to hurt me." I said sarcastically, looking up at him, "If I remember correctly it was you that beat the hell out of me yesterday."  
I immediately regretted my words when I saw his eyes darken.  
_SMACK_  
The back of his hand struck the left side of my face hard enough to cause me to fall to the ground, and I collapsed as agony ripped its way through me. I curled into a ball, unable to do anything but that by instinct.  
"What the hell's wrong with you Michael?!" Sam roared, running up. "She's hurt already!"  
"She shouldn't have sassed me."  
"And you shouldn't have beaten them yesterday." Sam replied, kneeling beside me, "Come here." He said gently, and I sobbed in pain as he lifted me.  
"Easy." Sam coaxed gently.  
"I'm going out." Michael snarled, and Sam didn't reply.  
He carried me into the bedroom that I'd just walked out of and into the bathroom, sitting me down on the counter,  
He pressed his fingers to the inside of my throat and frowned after a few seconds.  
"Follow my finger." He said, and I did as ordered.  
He took my hand next,  
"How are you feeling, honey?"  
"I'm cold." I whispered.  
"You're in shock." He replied, sadly, as he took my temperature. He walked into the room and came back after a few seconds,  
"No!" I protested, and jumped down, only to have my knees buckle. He caught me as I nearly collapsed, and leaned me back against the counter so that I could stand.  
"Don't argue with me." He said sternly, "I'm not going to just let you walk around as miserable as you are right now, turn around and put your hands on the counter."  
"Sam…"  
"Now, Lissa."  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and he smiled sadly, and relaxed, "I'm sorry honey." He said, before taking my arm, getting me to turn around.  
I sighed and did as he said.  
"Undo your jeans."  
I groaned, I hated getting shots.  
I flinched as he pressed the needle in a few seconds later, and he placed a comforting hand on the middle of my back.  
"There." He said and I buttoned and zipped my jeans again, and followed him out of the bathroom,"You should feel better soon. Steer clear of Michael for a little bit though okay, trouble maker?" He asked and turned, tipping my chin up to examine my cheek.  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. "That had-"  
The door to the bedroom opened, and Sam turned, protecting me with his body.  
"Clary." Jace said, and I sucked in a sharp breath.  
_How?! _  
Then I remembered…I hadn't been able to put a rune on the loft last night because Michael had been too busy beating us.  
I went to step out but Sam stuck an arm out, keeping me behind him,  
"Who are you?" He asked in a steely voice. "And who's Clary?"  
I closed my eyes,  
"We're friends, and _her-" _I knew he'd gestured to me, "name's Clary."  
"Her name is Lissa."  
"_Clarissa _is her full name_." _Isabelle said, shutting them up, "But she needs to come with us."  
"No. I don't." I replied, stepping out from behind Sam against his wishes. He caught my wrist, in warning, and I stayed where I was. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec's eyes widened at the state of my body.  
"I don't need to go anywhere with you."  
"_Clary_." Jace said, and I narrowed my eyes at him,  
"Jace." I replied doing what I could to inject acid into my voice, and it looked like I'd actually caused him pain. I looked away,  
"You guys need to leave."  
"Not without you." Alec said, and I looked up again.  
"Yes. Without me."  
"Clary, do you know what Luke's been like since you left? Can you imagine what your _mother_ will say?" Isabelle asked.  
I flinched, and began to retort,  
"Maybe, you should go with them Lissa." Sam said and I looked up at him, shocked,  
"But I-"  
"She isn't _going _anywhere. Not again." Michael replied, walking in the door holding a hand gun.  
"Michael…" I gasped, "You don't need that. I'm not leaving."  
"You're trying to leave me again." He said, drunkenly. "But this time you're not leaving in anything less than a body bag."  
"No…Michael, I'm not. I'm not trying to leave." I said, pulling my wrist free from Sam and walking forward.  
"Mary." Michael said, and I looked at him confused, then I heard another gun cock, and he smiled, and pointed his gun at Jace.  
I froze. No…she wouldn't. I turned and saw Mary holding a gun, pointed at me.  
"Mary…" I whispered, brokenly.  
"I'm sorry, Lissa," she replied.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"My loyalty belonged with him, first."  
"_Mary…" _Sam rasped, but she didn't reply.  
"Look down at yourself Mary, look at what he's done to you." I said, and she swallowed, her hand beginning to shake. "He _raped_ me, Mary. And he's raped you."  
Sam tensed all the way through, "_What?"  
_"Come on Mary, please…" I begged, taking a step towards her.  
"Clary…" Jace warned.  
"Please…" I whispered,  
"You're leaving me." She sobbed,  
"_Shoot her." _Michael snarled behind me, and I swallowed looking up at Mary pleadingly.  
_**BANG.**_  
I gasped, and waited for searing pain to touch me, but instead I heard a body thump to the ground.  
I turned, carefully to see Michael laying on the ground, blood running out of his forehead like a fountain.  
"Lissa…" Mary murmured, and I turned again to see tears cascading down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
"Sshhh." I said and walked forward, wrapping my aching arms around her gently, "It's alright. I know how hard it is when he controls us the way he does. I know how scared you were."  
She cried harder as I held her and Sam crawled up beside her on the bed, and gently removed the gun from her hand.  
"It's alright, M." I said, and she pulled back, wiping at her nose.  
"You should go with them, Lissa." She whispered, "Don't get cemented into this anymore than you already are."  
Tears filled my eyes, "If I do, you two have to too."  
"Lissa-"  
"I'm not leaving." I said.  
"Okay, okay." She said, and smiled wiping away the last of her tears, "Persistent little thing."  
"Do you promise?" I asked, seriously, and she nodded after a few seconds of thought,  
"And what about you?" I asked Sam.  
He smiled, "Anything for you two. And, I've been trying to find a way out for Mary for a long time. Who would have thought that she would be the one to find it for the three of us."  
"What about his reinforcements?" Mary asked, nervously.  
"Reinforcements?" Jace asked.  
"Yeah." I whispered, turning to face the three that I'd refused to acknowledge.  
"They'll be coming after the three of us. They'll know we were the only three alone with him, and when they find us gone…"  
"They'll come after us." Mary finished.  
"They won't get far." Alec said, "We can find you places, get you hidden."  
"I don't know if-"  
"We can." Isabelle said, "Trust us."  
I took a deep breath, knowing it was a long shot. Michael was one in a huge ring, and if we were being looked for…there was a good chance we would be found.  
**~*~*~**

**What did you guys think?!**  
**-RMNicki-**


	9. It'll Be a Trade

_~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
"You should go with them, Lissa." She whispered, "Don't get cemented into this anymore than you already are."  
Tears filled my eyes, "If I do, you two have to too."  
"Lissa-"  
"I'm not leaving." I said.  
"Okay, okay." She said, and smiled wiping away the last of her tears, "Persistent little thing."  
"Do you promise?" I asked, seriously, and she nodded after a few seconds of thought,  
"And what about you?" I asked Sam.  
He smiled, "Anything for you two. And, I've been trying to find a way out for Mary for a long time. Who would have thought that she would be the one to find it for the three of us."  
"What about his reinforcements?" Mary asked, nervously.  
"Reinforcements?" Jace asked.  
"Yeah." I whispered, turning to face the three that I'd refused to acknowledge.  
"They'll be coming after the three of us. They'll know we were the only three alone with him, and when they find us gone…"  
"They'll come after us." Mary finished.  
"They won't get far." Alec said, "We can find you places, get you hidden."  
"I don't know if-"  
"We can." Isabelle said, "Trust us."  
I took a deep breath, knowing it was a long shot. Michael was one in a huge ring, and if we were being looked for…there was a good chance we would be found.  
~*~*~_

**Clary  
**They'd taken us to a church. I was shocked to be honest, I'd figured they wouldn't be able to find a place that was even remotely likely to not be searched by Michael's other workers. But I didn't think it was likely that they would come to a church.  
Jace led us up to a loft, and I saw that it was like a mini living-quarters. I knew I wouldn't be staying here, I would be staying in the institute…having to face Isabelle, Alec and Jace.  
As soon as Sam and Mary were set, and with their protest, I walked back to the three I was dreading being alone with and we headed towards home.  
As soon as we got there, I began to head for the room that had been mine while I was here, but Jace clasped my wrist in his hand and pulled me the other way, towards his.  
"Jace…"  
"Hush." He said in a tone that communicated how angry he was with me. I stayed silent as he pulled me into the big room which all the sudden seemed to small to breathe.  
I walked to the middle and turned to face him.  
"What were you thinking, Clary?"  
"Why does that matter to you?"  
His eyes darkened, "Answer me."  
"I'm not going to stand here and be chastised by you, I'm old enough to make my own choices."  
"Apparently not."  
I flipped him off and began to walk around him.  
I gasped in surprise when his arm wrapped around my waist and he picked me up off the ground. I stilled for a few seconds, but began to struggle and thrash in his arms, although it got me nowhere.  
"Let me go!" I ordered, but he ignored me until a few seconds later when he dumped me unceremoniously on the bed.  
I frowned up at him, and he pinned me down when I tried to rise,  
"You could have gotten yourself killed."  
"I could die any day, Jace."  
"But this was _unnecessary!_ There's a difference between being what we are and hunting the demons we do. It's because we _have_ to. Because it matters whether or not we do. What you did was reckless and dangerous."  
"_God, Jace!_ Stop calling me that! I wasn't wanted here, my mother's _dying_ and I was sick of being put down, so I left and turned to something I did understand _and _was wanted in. You wanted to hate me, and I made it that much easier!"  
"_You are wanted here." _He said in a scarily calm voice, and my eyes widened. "You're wanted here, by me."  
"N-"  
"Yes. _Please_ Clary, don't do something like that again." I stayed silent, staring up at him, shocked by the fear in his voice, "Don't _ever_ do something like that again, I'm begging you."  
"Why would I stay here?" I whispered, my voice shaking, "I don't understand this world, I can't fight, I can't do anything here! I was useful where I was with him…"  
"You were also beaten and…raped, nearly killed, and you were selling drugs in an alley that could have been infested by _anything_ whether or not it was an animal, person, or demon."  
I pursed my lips, he was right, but what use was I here?  
"Why do you want me here?"  
"Because I love you."  
My eyes widened,  
"But we're-"  
"No. We're not. Think about it Clary, think about how different we look, how different we act. I know it doesn't seem like it now. But, as soon as we can, I'm going to see if Magnus can help us to find out the truth. I'm _sick_ of being your brother Clary."  
He leaned down and I didn't fight him as he pressed his lips to mine.  
"This is so wrong…" I murmured.  
"It sounds like you don't believe that."  
"No…" I whispered, "But I should."  
"So should I."  
He kissed me again and I sighed,  
I couldn't believe this was happening, only 3 weeks ago, he'd been telling me how badly he wanted to hate me, he'd been treating me like I'd had the plague. And now he was here, practically on top of me, kissing me with those perfect lips.  
His tongue traced the outside of my lower lip and I granted him entrance. He pulled back about a minute later and we were both gasping for breath,  
"I'd like our first time together to be when we're positive we're not brother and sister." He said, smirking and I laughed,  
"Deal."

I left Jace's room about thirty minutes later, both of us not wanting to raise suspicions. Although we'd become pretty sure that we weren't brother and sister, that didn't mean that others wouldn't look down on us for doing this kind of thing.

I lay down on my bed as soon as I made it to my room, relieved to find that the clothing that I'd had before was still there. I pulled on a pair of grey shorts and a pink tank top, before collapsing into my bed, and screaming into my pillow then falling asleep quickly.

At about 12, my phone went off and I groaned before turning over and picking it up. I flinched as the light made my eyes ache before I was able to focus again. It was Jace who had texted,  
_Come here.  
_I slid the keyboard open on my phone, and texted back,  
_Why don't you come here?  
_I lay back and waited, smiling when my phone vibrated seconds later,  
_Don't make me come and get you, Fray.  
_I laughed again and stood, stretching before pulling my hair into a pony-tail and sliding slippers on my feet.  
I ran my hands over my face and grabbed my key before walking over to my door and opening it to lock it and close it again.  
I twisted the door knob experimentally, and nodded when I found it locked firmly. I walked towards Jace's room, groggily, and knocked softly.  
He opened it, and took my arm, pulling me in.  
I whispered incomprehensibly, and he chuckled,  
"Tired?"  
"No of course not." I replied, "I've just been up all night waiting for you to text me."  
"I'll let you go back to sleep soon."  
"Soon?" I protested.  
His eyes roamed my body, "I want to see the marks he gave you first."  
"They're not that bad…" I murmured, and he gave me an incredulous look. I sighed, and didn't fight as he shut and locked his door behind me and lead me towards the middle of his bedroom.  
I stood still as he inspected my wounds, and the bruise on my cheek,  
"Are you in any pain?"  
"I'm fine Jace." I reassured, "I promise."  
He sighed and nodded, "I wish iratze's could get rid of bruises, I'm sorry."  
I stepped forward and kissed his cheek,  
"It's not your fault." Hepicked me up. Normally, I would have protested, but this time I was too exhausted. He carefully placed me beneath the blankets of his bed, and turned out the lamp before crawling in beside me and pulling me close.  
"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep." I stated and I felt him smile,  
"Believe me, you will."  
His hand crept behind me and ran up and down my back and sooner rather than later, I found myself drifting back to sleep.

**Jace**  
I looked at Clary in the moonlight. I knew it could be considered creepy. But, she was so beautiful when she slept, she looked so much younger and so innocent. Especially with the light of the moon shining on her through the curtains. I ran my fingers through her, now brown hair, and pulled the blankets up, higher over us so that she would stay warm. Having her in my arms was like owning a piece of heaven. I'd been panicking about losing her over the last few weeks and I was more than happy to be holding her in my arms now, even if we were to be looked down on for it if someone found out.  
She was _here_, that was all that mattered.  
I sighed, and relished in the comfort of having her in my arms.

…..

**Clary **

I woke early in the morning and crept out of Jace's room, reluctantly before the others could wake. When I got to my room, I unlocked it and went to take a shower. I stayed in there for about an hour and let the warmth and calming pattern of the water kneed the tenseness out of my muscles. After a while I decided it would be a good time to get out, as my wounds began to sting.  
I climbed out and got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck. I was too tired to try any harder.  
There was suddenly a frantic knocking at my door and I walked over to it, opening it quickly,  
"By the Angel, Clary, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that."  
I smiled, unrepentantly, "Sorry, I needed to shower."  
He shook his head, and pulled me into his arms,  
"Come on, Isabelle's making breakfast."  
I made a gagging noise and he smirked as I began to follow him out just in time to hear my phone vibrating. I sighed,  
"I'll be down in a few."  
He nodded, and headed down the hallway.  
I walked back into my room and picked up my phone, not recognizing the number.  
_We found them. The church on 9__th__ street, we only want you though. We'll let them go if you come to us. But if you bring any of your little friends, we'll shoot them down too.  
_My heart stopped in that moment, as I read the text and then ran across my room to the window, unlatching it and shoving it open.  
~*~*~

**What did ya guys think? (: is it getting to lengthy? Should I try and end it soon? **

**-RMNicki-  
~*~*~**


	10. Black Nothingness

~*~*~  
Review of Last Chapter:  
Clary  
"By the Angel, Clary, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that."  
I smiled, unrepentantly, "Sorry, I needed to shower."  
He shook his head, and pulled me into his arms,  
"Come on, Isabelle's making breakfast."  
I made a gagging noise and he smirked as I began to follow him out just in time to hear my phone vibrating. I sighed,  
"I'll be down in a few."  
He nodded, and headed down the hallway.  
I walked back into my room and picked up my phone, not recognizing the number.  
_We found them. The church on 9th street, we only want you though. We'll let them go if you come to us. But if you bring any of your little friends, we'll shoot them down too.__  
_My heart stopped in that moment, as I read the text and then ran across my room to the window, unlatching it and shoving it open.  
~*~*~

**Clary **

I looked down at my phone for a second. After contemplating it for a moment, I decided that I would leave it here, knowing that that would explain my reasoning better than I ever could when they found the text.  
_I'm sorry Jace. _I thought miserably to myself, knowing how much this would hurt him. I pulled out my sketch pad and a pencil and scrawled on it,  
_I'm so sorry, I don't have a choice.  
_My phone vibrated again with a location from the men who wanted me and I flipped it open. After reading it, I deleted the address. I sat my phone down beside the note on the bedside table before getting dressed in something more durable  
I looked out the window, knowing I didn't have much time. It was about a 12 foot drop…to concrete.  
_Great. _  
I grabbed an extra stele that I'd had here before and without letting myself think about it, I straddled the window frame, and prepared myself. _1…2…3, _then I jumped.

**Jace **

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked, as I walked into the kitchen.  
"In her room, she said she'll be down in a few minutes…What did you make?"  
She looked up at my tone and flipped me off, "They're just eggs. There aren't many ways to mess them up."  
"With you…"  
Her whip flipped out and I just barely managed to dodge it,  
"Place nice, children." Alec said as he walked in, and Isabelle muttered under her breath, sarcastically,  
"He started it."  
Alec shot her a look and she smiled,  
"Well, he did."  
"How old are you?" He asked, smirking.  
"However old I feel like being in the moment." She replied, and I saw it before it happened as she picked up a glass of water that still had about an inch of water in it, and flipped it into his face.  
She screamed as he caught her around her waist and they fell to the floor,  
"Play nice, children." I repeated, as Alec managed to pin Isabelle down, part of her problem being that she was wearing an oven mitt.  
"Hey Jace?" Alec asked, "Get me a glass of water."  
"No!" Isabelle screamed, "No way!"  
"You did it to me." Alec replied,  
"How old are you?" Isabelle argued back,  
"As old as I feel like being in the moment."  
"No, Jace don't!" Isabelle protested as I handed him a small glass of water.  
"Alec, Alec, no!"  
Alec pinned her hands above her head, quickly and reached behind himself and Isabelle squealed a very un-Isabelle like sound as he dumped the cold water over her stomach.  
She groaned, "Oh, I'm going to kill you both." She promised as Alec released her hands, she retaliated quickly and threw him to the side so that she was on top,  
"Not in here." Maryse said as she walked in the door, "Where's Clary?"  
"She-"  
In that moment, my phone rang and I looked down at it before picking it up, it wasn't a number that I recognized,  
"Hello?"  
"Jace!" Clary gasped, and I froze, something was wrong. I headed for the door off of the kitchen,  
"Clary, what's wrong?"  
"I'm so sorry Jace." She whispered, and I could tell by the sound that she was running.  
"About what?" I asked, shocked.  
"I didn't have a choice." She whispered, "I had to call and tell you. I'm sorry, and….I…I love you."  
Then she was gone.  
"Clary? _Clary!" _  
~*~*~

**Clary **

I hung up on Jace and continued running, swiping at the tears threatening my eyes.  
I'd picked up a disposable phone on my mad dash away from the institute, I knew it was kind of pointless, knowing he could track me anyways, but old habits die hard. I knew he would be chasing me now and that I didn't have much time to disappear.  
I only had a few blocks to go. I was extremely lucky in the fact that the institute had been so close to the place they wanted me to go, otherwise Jace would have most likely caught me….And I wasn't completely sure what he would do then.

I cut through an alley to a back road that was more secluded. I knew it wasn't really all that safe, but it _would _get me there sooner…  
A car raced by a second later, and I screamed as I was suddenly thrown to the ground. Things were a blur for a second, then I was on my back, pinned to the concrete.  
I looked up and swallowed nervously, when I saw Jace's face right above me.  
"Jace?" I whispered, his eyes were dark, promising retribution. Then it struck me…  
He was _here_. How had he found me so quick!?  
If the people that had Mary and Sam found out, they would kill them, _and_ Jace, Isabelle and Alec who had materialized above him.  
"Let me go!" I struggled, harshly. Isabelle grabbed my wrists from Jace and pinned them above my head as he pulled out his stele,  
"No, no, what are you doing?!" I gasped as he pulled up my shirt and touched it to my skin. "Jace, wait!"  
I squeaked as he began to etch something into my skin, then all the muscles in my body went slack. What had he done?!  
"What did you do!?" I cried, as they let go of me. I rose to my feet, but could immediately tell…there was no way I was going to be able to do anything close to what I could normally do when it came to physical exertion. Jace caught me, and I squirmed as he reached into my back pocket, I tried to pull free, but he had no trouble keeping a hold on me. Then he had my stele in his hand,  
"You won't be needing that."  
I looked up at him,  
"What did you do to me?!"  
"Took away your strength." He replied unrepentantly, "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing, Clary?"  
Tears of frustration filled my eyes,  
"You don't understand, I-"  
"Clary, we saw the text." Isabelle said quietly, "Why didn't you come to us?"  
"I couldn't!"  
"You always can." Jace replied, "We can help you."  
"And if you do, they'll ki- they'll try to kill you and Mary and Sam will _die!" _  
"They don't need to know we're there." Alec said, and I froze, feeling sick to my stomach,  
"Oh God…I'm an idiot."  
"Yes." Jace agreed and I frowned up at him,  
"Can I have my stele back?" I asked, trying to change the subject from the fact that I had completely forgotten that they could hide themselves from mundane eyes.  
Jace grabbed my arm and pressed his to the inside of it and I felt my strength begin to come back, then he handed me mine.  
I grabbed his hand before he could retract it, and he met my eyes,  
"I'm sorry." I murmured, "I was scared…They're my family."  
He softened slightly, but not enough, before helping me up from the ground,  
"Come on."

….

It was only moments later that we were in front of the abandoned ware house.  
"Typical." Isabelle said and I smiled a little, "They always were."  
I paused at the door, then took a deep breath before pulling it open,  
"We'll be close, Clary." Alec said and I nodded as I walked into the middle of the room, making myself overly-exposed so that Michael's men would think I was alone.  
I heard a muffled scream and looked up to see Mary braced on the banister of what looked to be a very un-trustworthy balcony. Looking closer, I could see there was rope around her throat that was connected to a pole about 2 feet away, another man was behind her. I froze and chills ran up my spine.  
One wrong move, and they would shove Mary over, and she would hang…  
"Lissa Fray?" The man asked,  
"Y-yeah." I murmured, "Please…"  
I spun as I heard someone enter behind me. I put my hands in the air as a pistol was pointed at my chest,  
"Please… You said you let them go." I turned boldly, no longer afraid of guns as much as a girl my age should have been. I saw Jace out of the corner of my eye, his hands were in fists.  
I looked up at the men on the second balcony knowing that they would be the ones in charge.  
"Michael's men were always men of their words. Are you not?"  
"Shut up, child." He replied, but yanked back on Mary and she fell. I heard the harsh _thump_ as her body struck the wood, and although I was sure she was hurt, I was relieved that she was _alive._ I heard Sam's voice as he consoled her and I let out a deep breath, knowing he was alright, too.  
"You're free to go." The man beside them said and I saw Sam help Mary up,  
"Lissa…" Sam murmured,  
"_Go." _I replied, "You have other responsibilities." I gestured to Mary, and Sam seemed conflicted, "Please Sam, get her out of here." I begged, and he nodded, heading for the fire escape.  
The gun behind me was cocked and I took in a small breath and let it out in shock when the man that had been speaking to me, suddenly fell forward over the short ledge and to the ground, once he was there, I could see what looked like an arrow sticking out of his chest.  
_Alec._  
Then Jace was there, about ten feet away, I refrained from gagging as Jace shoved the dagger into the man's heart with a ferocity that would send any man in their right-mind, backing away.  
Looking up, I saw Isabelle shove the last man over the edge and I heard his bones snap as the rope that had formerly been on Mary's throat, caught his fall.  
"Are you alright?" Jace asked, walking towards me and I nodded, "I'm fine."  
"You're pale, Clary, are you sure?"  
I smiled breathlessly,  
"I promise, I'm f-" In that second I saw a man materialize behind Jace, holding a gun.  
"No!" I screamed and spun around him right as I heard the loud _bang_. I felt fiery agony, and all my muscles tensed in shock as I fell to my knees.  
"_CLARY!" _Jace yelled, and I felt his arms catch me as I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was the running footsteps before black nothingness consumed me.

~*~*~  
**Well…?(;  
~*~*~**


End file.
